1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to golf bag bases, specifically to such bases that can seize and deflect to the next available holding area a variety of multi-sized golf club grips.
2. Prior Art
Relevant prior art includes:
U.S. Patents                U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,853—Golf bag        U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,387A—Golf bag insert        U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,896A—Golf equipment carrier with rotating club reducing frame        U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,703A—Golf club organizer        U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,024—Golf club organizer        U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,282A—Golf club organizer for a golf bag        U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,076 B2—Golf club positioning bottom rack for golf bag        